Warriors - Divided Loyalties
by Bookworm5757
Summary: A young cat is of RiverClan blood but, due to her mother's death, is raised in WindClan. She must make a choice - do her loyalties lie with her kin, including the medicine cat and leader of RiverClan, or her adopted family and the cats who raised her? Please read and review!
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my brand new fan-fiction of Warrior Cats! I do not own Warrior Cats (obviously, or this would be a real book) although I love the books and I hope you like my story! Please read and review.**

**-Bookworm5757**

Prologue:

The lake was liquid midnight, reflecting the faraway white fire of the stars. On a small island, set in a river heading into the lake, the silence of a beautiful night was destroyed by the agonized cries of a she-cat.

Casting a worried glance back into the camp, a light tabby tom padded to the edge of the island and gazed up at the stars. He was clearly nervous. _Everything will be fine, _he told himself. _The birth will go smoothly. If there is a sign, you WILL find it._

Falconpaw was the RiverClan medicine cat apprentice. His mentor, Dappleshade, was trying to help Snowpelt have her kits, but by the sound of it, it wasn't going well. He tried to focus on his job – StarClan sometimes sent signs when kits were born, and he needed to find it if it existed.

Then he froze. That scent… it couldn't be…

"Falconpaw," a voice whispered. A voice he knew well, mixed with the clear, beautiful scent of stars.

"C-Cinderpaw?" He took a step forward, hesitantly. "Is that really you?"

She shimmered into existence, hovering over the water surrounding the camp, and he caught his breath. Her grey pelt glowing with starlight, she was even more beautiful than she had been before she died. "Falconpaw, I need to bring you a message."

"Forget the message, I need to talk to you." His amber eyes shone. "Cinderpaw, I miss you. You didn't come when I went to the Moonpool."

Her blue eyes were full of anguish. "I can't. I had to beg them to let me bring you this. They think I'll distract you from your duties."

He sighed, the light in his eyes dying. "Let's hear it then."

"She shall have the river running through her veins, yet the wind will call her a sister. Her choice will fell a leader and tear apart a Clan."

He pulled back in horror. "Snowpelt's kit?"

"You can't tell anyone, Falconpaw. Least of all her." Cinderpaw began to fade, and he lunged forward. "Stay with me!" But by the time he reached her, she was gone.

He turned back to camp, tail drooping, only to face his leader, the huge tom snarling. "You're a medicine cat! What are you doing out here while Snowpelt's in pain? Go and help her!"

Falconpaw dipped his head, fearful. Usually, the leader was level-headed and calm, but Snowpelt was his mate. "Yes, Ravenstar."

He raced back to the nursery. Dappleshade looked frantic, and there was lots of blood – too much. "Stay with us, Snowpelt!" Dappleshade and Snowpelt were sisters, the young tom remembered.

The tiny white she-cat closed her eyes. "Tell Ravenstar I love him – and to look after our kit."

Falconpaw looked down. There was a tiny, squirming kit in the moss. His head spun. If Snowpelt died, who would care for the kit? There were no other nursing queens in RiverClan. Mossfur had just announced she was expecting, it would be a long time before she could mother the kit.

Ravenstar burst in. "I had to see-" He spotted the limp body of Snowpelt. "She's not-?"

"I'm sorry, Ravenstar," replied Dappleshade, a sob entering her voice.

"No!" he wailed. The little kit mewled in response, and he looked down. "Is that… our kit?"

"Yes," Falconpaw told him, "and we need to get her moving as fast as possible." The others looked at him, confused. "There aren't any nursing queens in RiverClan," he explained, "we're going to have to get another Clan to look after her."

"We can't!" Ravenstar's tail curled protectively around his kit.

Falconpaw growled softly. "She'll die if we don't!"

"He's right, the kit's life is at risk," Dappleshade added quickly.

Ravenstar looked back and forth between them for a moment, before sighing. "You're right. We've been on good terms with WindClan recently, we should take her there." Wasting no more time, he picked up the kit with a last grief-filled glance at Snowpelt, and rushed out of camp. Falconpaw followed.

They hurried across the territory. It was a good thing for once that RiverClan's territory was smaller compared to the other Clans', as the kit would not survive long in the cold of the night. Without waiting for a patrol, they pressed on through WindClan. At this speed, they were able to reach the camp before the kit froze.

The cats were met by a surprised-looking Lionstar. "Ravenstar? Falconpaw?" He leaned closer. "Is that a kit? What are you doing at our camp?"

Ravenstar gently put down the still-mewling kit to talk. "Lionstar, Snowpelt has just died giving birth to our kit." His voice was full of grief. "We have no nursing queens in the Clan. If there are any here, would you be willing to look after her until she's old enough to come home?"

Lionstar hesitated. "She'd be eating our fresh-kill and learning some of our techniques…" Then he shook his head. "What am I saying? The warrior code says we must always help kits. My own mate had her kits yesterday, I'm sure she'd be happy to take your kit."

They headed into the nursery, one of the few sheltered dens in the camp. Inside, a ginger she-cat with blue eyes woke up at the scent of RiverClan. She frowned. "RiverClan cats?" Her tail curled protectively around two kits. "What's going on, Lionstar?"

"Brightdawn, this is Ravenstar's kit." As Lionstar pushed her forward, Falconpaw realised he'd never had a close look at the kit. It looked as if she had dark fur, probably black like her father and his entire family. "They have no nursing queens, and her mother is dead. Would you be willing to look after her until she can go back?"

Honeypool hesitated too, then nodded. "How could I say no?" She nudged the kit towards her.

Ravenstar turned to go, trembling slightly. Falconpaw felt sorry for him; losing the cat he loved and having to give up their kit must be heart-breaking. "Wait!" called Honeypool. "What's her name?"

The huge black tom looked back. "She's called Riverkit," he announced, "so she never forgets her true home." He swept away and Falconpaw hurried after him.

When they got back, Dappleshade came up to him. "I forgot to ask – did you find any signs?"

He opened his mouth to tell her about Cinderpaw's prophecy, then remembered what she had said – _You can't tell anyone, Falconpaw. Least of all her. _"Nothing. I couldn't find anything."

As he remembered the ominous words, he sighed. _Oh, StarClan, please don't let that Clan be RiverClan!_


	2. Chapter One: The First Choice

**Here's the first chapter of **_**Divided Loyalties**_**! Thank you for everyone who reviewed my prologue, I'm really grateful for the support.**

**New feature: You can now review with an idea for a minor character. I've planned the more major characters, but if you write in their name, gender, Clan, appearance, rank and personality I can add you in with a few lines. Please don't be upset if you don't see your character, as I may not have room for everyone, but I'll do my best to fit you all in, even if it's only a small mention at a Gathering.**

**-Bookworm5757**

Chapter One:

"WindClan, attack!"

Riverkit looked behind her, startled, to find herself enveloped in fluffy ginger kittens. "Mmph!" she protested.

Amberkit pulled back. "RiverClan prey-stealer!"

"Fish-face!" crowed Tigerkit.

The black kitten pulled herself away, hissing but purring at the same time. "How come I always have to play RiverClan? It's not fair."

"Fine," sighed Amberkit. "Tigerkit, you're RiverClan."

"Wait, what?" said the kit, before he was jumped on by his sisters. "Grrrr!" The bigger kit managed to fight them off, and he jumped on Amberkit. "We get to take all your fresh-kill because we're mean and greedy! Ha!"

"Oh, no, you don't," retorted Riverkit, pouncing on him as the ginger kits tumbled past. "That's WindClan prey! Go back to your stinking fish!"

"Well said, Riverkit," said a deep voice full of amusement.

The kits jumped up from fighting. "Lionstar!" Riverkit exclaimed, jumping forward to nuzzle against the powerful golden tom. "How was the patrol? Did you fight off those mean RiverClan cats?"

"Indeed I did," Lionstar purred. "In fact, I need to call a meeting about them." Was there something else in his gaze as he looked at Riverkit? Maybe, but he padded away before she could tell, leaping gracefully onto the Tall Rock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Tall Rock!"

"Let's go!" squeaked Amberkit.

Tigerkit frowned. "But we're not old enough to catch our own prey."

Riverkit shrugged. "We should go. It might be important!"

The kits went forward and sat at the edge of the meeting. Riverkit caught a warrior, Pinefoot, glaring at her. She recoiled, hurt. Had she done something wrong? She couldn't think of anything.

Honeypool bounded up to them and gave their fur a quick lick. "Good kits." Was it her or was the pale ginger queen not looking her in the eye? What was up with cats today? _Maybe they're still upset about that time Amberkit and I went out of camp. _She nodded to herself. That must be it.

"Cats of WindClan," began Lionstar. "Pinefoot, Whisperstream and myself went on a patrol to the RiverClan border. We found yet more evidence that RiverClan has crossed the border, including the scent and blood of rabbits. We have no choice but to declare war." Yowls of both shock and approval rose from the Clan.

Riverkit shivered with excitement. _War! _She couldn't wait to become an apprentice and help fight those mangy fishfaces.

"As such, we may need to revise our agreement with Ravenstar." He looked down at his paws. "If Riverkit wishes to fight with us, and not join these prey-stealers, she may stay with WindClan."

The camp went deathly quiet. Riverkit's head spun. Her? Join RiverClan? Agreement with Ravenstar? Stay with WindClan? She blinked very fast, hoping she would wake up and this would be a nightmare. Hadn't she always been with WindClan?

Was she… a RiverClan cat?

"Walk with me," said Lionstar. It wasn't a request. It was an order.

Riverkit followed him out of the camp entrance. She'd only been outside of camp once before, and she closed her eyes as she breathed in the wildly beautiful scent of the moor. This was her home. How could she not be from here after all?

"You must have suspected something," Lionstar said after an awkward silence. "After all, the rest of us all have ginger fur."

"I never really thought about it," she replied, quietly, not looking at him. "So I'm really Ravenstar's kit?"

"Yes," he admitted. "But I'd like you to know I think of you as my kit too. And…" He hesitated. "The truth is, RiverClan are prey-stealers. They're breaking the warrior code. And I don't want you to be like that."

"I know," she agreed. "I'll stay, if you'll have me."

"If I'll have you!" He looked surprised. "Riverkit, I'd like nothing better. Let's return to camp, there's something I need to do."

"Amberkit, until you finish your training and earn your full name, your name will be Amberpaw." The new apprentice might be glowing with pride, but Lionstar shone with it like the sun. "Whisperstream, you are a fine warrior and a superb hunter. I trust you will pass on these skills to Amberpaw."

The young silver tabby she-cat padded up to her new apprentice and touched noses with her gently. "I'll do my best, Lionstar," she promised.

"Tigerkit." The striped ginger kit was trembling with excitement. "Until you become a warrior, your name will be Tigerpaw. But you have chosen a different path to your sisters."

Riverkit's head spun around to look at the newly named Tigerpaw. A different path?

Then the medicine cat, Petalflight, stepped forward. The gentle lilac she-cat mewed, "Tigerpaw wishes to become my apprentice. He shows promise, and I am willing to train him to be WindClan's next medicine cat."

Amberpaw and Riverkit gasped in unison. Tigerpaw had never even mentioned this to either of them. He cast them a nervous glance, before nodding shyly to Petalflight.

"Tigerpaw's ceremony will be held at the Moonpool at the next half-moon gathering of the medicine cats." Lionstar's amber gaze was warm. Any cat could see that Lionstar and Tigerpaw were kin – they looked almost exactly the same. _Not like me. I look so out of place with them and I never even noticed. _"Riverkit, step forward."

Riverkit obeyed, trembling. She could hear the warriors muttering amongst themselves, staring at her, and she felt even more nervous. _I'm not RiverClan!_ she wanted to yowl. _I'm not one of them, I'm not a prey-stealer! I'm WindClan, like you!_

"Riverkit, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Riverpaw." Lionstar seemed oblivious to the other cats' opinions, eyes shining, and she was grateful for that. Tigerpaw and Brightdawn seemed the same, but wait – Amberpaw didn't seem to want to look at her. Did she feel the same as the other cats? Briefly, she wondered if in RiverClan they would accept her or think of her as a WindClan cat. "Mistcloud, you are my loyal deputy. You trained Snakestrike well, and I hope you will do just the same with Riverpaw."

The lithe grey she-cat leapt gracefully into the centre of the clearing from her place at Lionstar's side. "Of course I will, Lionstar," she said, but she looked at Riverpaw with cool blue eyes as she said it and she knew that the deputy didn't trust her, too.

_Why can't you just understand? I'm not one of them, and I never will be!_

**As always, read and review! I will answer any questions and try to fit in any requests.**


	3. Chapter Two: I Thought We Were

**Welcome to Chapter 2 of **_**Divided**_**! As usual, thanks for all reviews, I'm really grateful for your support. Please feel free to send me any constructive criticism as well, though – I need all the help I can get!**

**Note – as to the requests to be a character, if you request to be WindClan or RiverClan, you'll naturally get more lines, but I'll also need more description of the personality of your cat. Thank you!**

**Review Replies:**

**towerlyfangirl: I would be happy to add your character, and sure, she can be medicine cat. She'll probably appear next chapter, I'm planning to have a Gathering around then.**

**Brightstar678: Sure, I'll add your cat in! They can have a short appearance in the Gathering or something, next chapter. Maybe… just wait and see, I'll work something out.**

**-Bookworm5757**

Chapter Two:

Riverpaw followed Mistcloud out of camp in silence. Trailing behind them, Amberpaw and her mentor, Whisperstream, were chatting away loudly, and it made the tension between them painfully clear. Tigerpaw was stuck in Petalflight's den, gathering herbs. She almost felt sorry for him – she and Amberpaw got to explore the territory.

Riverpaw's opened her mouth to taste the air. "I can smell rabbits," she mewed, mainly just to break the quiet.

The deputy glanced at her. "Yes." The silence stretched on and on and on. Riverpaw didn't dare say anything else – this was her mentor and the WindClan deputy – but anger was bubbling up inside her. _I chose WindClan!_

Then she realised Mistcloud was looking at her expectantly, as if she'd asked her a question. "Oh – um – I don't know?"

"You need to learn to pay attention if you want to learn," the grey she-cat said curtly. "I said, do you know how to do a hunting crouch?"

"Oh, yes, Swiftpaw taught me." The young apprentice had always been friendly to the kits in the nursery, even though he must have known she wasn't born of WindClan. The thought made her want to purr. At least one cat was on her side.

"Show me," Mistcloud commanded, pausing.

Riverpaw did her best crouch. Tail low to the ground, but not brushing the grass, feet light on the ground, ready to run forward at any moment.

"Not bad," Mistcloud admitted, a tone of grudging respect. "Although your balance isn't perfect – and that's saying it nicely – you seem to something of a natural. Odd, considering your history."

This comment slightly baffled her. Part of her was glowing with pride and part of her had the urge to claw the she-cat's face off.

Riverpaw pricked up her ears.

"That's the stream," the deputy told her. "Must sound like home, huh?"

The dark-furred apprentice fought back a growl with difficulty. "WindClan is my home, Mistcloud. I don't even remember RiverClan and I'm never, ever going to be a RiverClan cat."

Mistcloud flicked her tail dismissively. "Someone woke up with their tail in a twist. Come on, I'll show you the stream. It's how Whisperstream got her name, did you know? She worked out the cleverest way to cross it when it flooded last thaw."

The confused apprentice followed her. Was she just prickly and making references to her RiverClan blood just to wind her up? Shaking her head as if to clear it, she took in the stream. After the wide and beautiful expanses of the wild moor, it was strange to see the trees overhanging the stream. As they stepped under them, it was nice to have some cover from the leaf-fall wind. _What's it going to be like in leaf-bare? Maybe I'm not cut out to be a WindClan cat… _ She pushed the thought out of her mind. She would just have to get used to it – this was going to be where she patrolled and hunted throughout her life, after all.

She couldn't help but admit Mistcloud was right – she did love the sound of the stream. The clear sound of the rapids breaking over the rocks was the most beautiful noise she had ever heard in her life.

She leapt over the stream to join Amberpaw. "Hey, Amberpaw. Do you like Whisperstream?"

The orange-furred she-cat ignored her, looking steadfastly the other way.

"Amberpaw?" she pressed.

Her sister span around, and she recoiled. "What?" she hissed.

"I-I just asked you a question," she stammered, dismayed.

"I don't want to talk to you," she spat. "You're a fish-face and a prey-stealer. I thought you were my sister!" Amberpaw leapt back over the stream to join her silver tabby mentor.

Riverpaw watched her leave, horrified. She and her sister had always been close, maybe even closer than either were with Tigerpaw. How could she do this? _I thought we were sisters too! I thought we were friends!_

She, too, jumped back over, and followed Mistcloud. Her sadness changed to anger and then transformed to determination. _I will prove you wrong!_

**Sorry, I know this is short. Next chapter's almost certainly the Gathering, so that'll be a lot longer!**


	4. Chapter Three: The Gathering

**Hi people of FanFiction! Sorry I haven't updated in quite a while, long story short, the school holidays ended. Anyway, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for, the Gathering! You'll find all the requested charries inside at some point, as well as lots of drama and interesting stuff!**

Chapter Three:

Riverpaw felt as if she could burst with excitement. She was going to the Gathering!

Nevertheless, she did feel a twinge of nervousness. What if her father spoke to her, or demanded her return? There had been a lot of muttering when the dark-furred apprentice's name was called out, and she knew it was definitely not a popular choice. Lionstar had continued as if nothing had happened, until Amberpaw marched up.

"She's going to the Gathering, and I'm not?" the enraged she-cat fumed. "She's not even a real WindClan cat!"

Swiftpaw was standing beside Riverpaw at the edge of the meeting. He let out a soft growl. "How dare she?"

Riverpaw laid a tail comfortingly over his shoulder, and he sighed and relaxed, flattening his bushed-up fur. She felt a warm glow inside that the older, light tabby apprentice was always there, always standing up for her. Sometimes, it was only in her nature to be annoyed that he felt he had to win her fights for her, but it was sweet of him. _He's a great friend._

Lionstar didn't react angrily, but anyone who knew him well would notice that the slight flicking to and fro of his tail tip. "Riverpaw has done better in her first assessment, therefore she will go to the Gathering," he replied, icily calm. "Go and sit back there before you embarrass yourself."

Amberpaw looked as if she had shrunk to the size of a mouse. Riverpaw felt sorry for her, remembering it was her own father speaking to her in this way, but that melted away when Amberpaw hissed to Tigerpaw, "She should be representing RiverClan, not WindClan!"

Tigerpaw shifted uncomfortably. As the medicine cat's apprentice, he always went to the Gathering. Riverpaw felt real pity for him, as he struggled to maintain friendships with both her and Amberpaw, as well as the immense pressure he was getting from his apprenticeship.

From up on the Tall Rock, Lionstar flicked his tail. "WindClan, let's go!"

Riverpaw eagerly followed the warriors as they began to leave, trying her best to ignore Amberpaw's glare. She padded silently behind Swiftpaw, who was patiently pretending he was listening to the ever-chatty Mintpaw, his bubbly sister. Every so often he would roll his eyes towards Riverpaw as he walked, and she found it difficult not to laugh.

When they neared the Island, however, she began to panic. What if RiverClan stole her, or threatened that they'd attack if she wasn't handed over? She was WindClan! She didn't want to go anywhere!

She jumped a few inches into the air when she was nudged by a grey shoulder. It was Mistcloud, and the normally sharp mentor's eyes were full of sympathy. "It's alright. You can stay with me, if you want."

Riverpaw nodded gratefully, and followed her mentor across the bridge. Mistcloud seemed wobbly, teetering at one point and nearly falling in, but she didn't see what the fuss was about. With skill, ease and grace, she elegantly bounded over the slippery log with no trouble at all.

Mistcloud looked at her silently for a moment, before gesturing with her tail for her to follow. "Come and meet some friends of mine."

The young apprentice followed obediently. Mistcloud's 'friends' were a pair of she-cats. One was a pale grey tabby with a dark mask and the scent of pine needles and a slight crowfood odour, and the other a green-eyed tawny smelling strongly of herbs.

"Brightmask, Larkheart," the WindClan deputy greeted them. "This is my new apprentice, Riverpaw."

"Hi, Riverpaw," the herb-scented she-cat welcomed her. "I'm the ThunderClan medicine cat, Larkheart. Nice to meet you!"

"And I'm Brightmask, ShadowClan warrior," said the other briskly. "Riverpaw? Odd name for a WindClan cat." Brightmask's piercing green eyes met Riverpaw's blue and she shifted her paws uncomfortably.

Mistcloud stepped forward, forming a barrier between them. "This is… Ravenstar's daughter."

"Ah, yes," said Larkheart, cutting in before Brightmask could say anything. "I remember that! But you're starting an apprenticeship in WindClan?"

"Yes, aren't you worried she'll learn WindClan skills and share them with RiverClan?"

Riverpaw's tail fluffed up and she decided to answer herself. "I've decided I want to stay in WindClan."

"I guess those who raised you have earned your loyalty," purred Larkheart. Riverpaw decided she liked the friendly medicine cat, and despite Brightmask's prickliness, she admired the sharp honesty; it reminded her of Mistcloud. "Ravenstar won't be happy," Larkheart cautioned.

Mistcloud flicked her ear nonchalantly. "He can do what he likes. I say it's her life, it's her choice."

The others nodded, conceding the point.

But her apprentice knew better. The flick of the ear did not mean she was unconcerned, it meant she was worried. "You're worried about Ravenstar and how he will react," she said in a low voice, as the other two discussed the pros and cons of pine trees vs. ThunderClan's more varied forest.

Mistcloud froze, but then nodded reluctantly. "To tell the truth, I don't care much for RiverClan prey-stealers. But they say Ravenstar's gone slightly mad, and it might fix it if you came back." She glanced nervously at a knot of RiverClan warriors. "They've been waiting for this day a long time, and they will not be happy you've decided to stay with us."

For the first time, Riverpaw felt a tinge of guilt for her decision. If their leader had gone crazy, and she was the only one who could save them, wasn't it only right to join them, however much she loved WindClan? _But my loyalties would be elsewhere. How could I fight Lionstar, Brightdawn, any of them… Swiftpaw? There's no way I could try to hurt him. Right?_

"Cats of all Clans!"

The young apprentice was jerked out of her thoughts by the call of ShadowClan's leader, Silverstar. She settled down comfortably where she was, near Brightmask, as Larkheart and Mistcloud padded forward to stand at the base of the Great Oak.

As the oldest leader, Silverstar opened his jaws to speak, but before she could say anything, another cat snarled, "I will speak first!" The tom lashed his long-furred tail and bared his teeth at Silverstar, sending a shocked ripple of murmurs across the clearing.

Not among the RiverClan cats though, she noticed. They stared at their paws or up at the stars, flicking their sleek tails awkwardly.

A chill ran through her as she realised the implications. As she realised who that meant this was.

Silverstar's blue eyes flashed dangerously, but she nodded and replied curtly, "As you wish, Ravenstar."

Riverpaw wanted to run. She wasn't sure where to – either away, over the log bridge and back home, or straight up to the Great Oak just to look at him more closely.

The last option didn't seem a good idea. The little she saw from her vantage point in the crowd made her recoil; scruffy fur, wild eyes, and either worst or best of all, a general body shape just like hers. At Silverstar's permission, he merely hissed and turned to glare at Lionstar. "My daughter!"

Lionstar got to his paws. He was nothing like her, with a wiry but powerful body, coarse ginger fur and amber eyes. But there were some things in him clearly to be missed in Ravenstar. Calm. Control. Dignity. "I assume you are referring to Riverkit." His voice was pure, glacial calm, and the RiverClan deputy, Splashnose, looked deeply embarrassed.

Nevertheless, Ravenstar's fur bristled. "Of course! I demand she is returned safely to me at once!"

"I am afraid that is impossible." There were more shocked murmurs, and some cats from other Clans were getting the hint as the WindClan cats glanced nervously at a young she-cat who looked so much like Ravenstar. Riverpaw wanted the ground to swallow her up, anything to keep off those eyes boring into her pelt. "River_paw_ has decided not to join a Clan who steals our prey and generally behaves like a dishonourable pack of lawless rogues." The listless, mortified RiverClan cats began to get angry. Despite the situation, she admired the way they seamlessly fell into defensive positions together, like one wave over the lake.

Ravenstar's voice shook. "Don't lie to me! M-my daughter would never, ever join you!"

Riverpaw knew what had to be done. Clouds were begin to gather as the two Clans prepared to fight with a towering rage on both sides, and the bewildered ThunderClan and ShadowClan cats backed away, not entirely sure what was going on.

She raced forward, her small black form darting between cats so she stood before the Great Oak. Her confidence drained away as she saw every cat staring at her, but she forced herself to say the words. "Ravenstar, he's telling the truth! I'm Riverpaw, and I want to be a WindClan cat!"

There was a dead silence, and it went on and on and on and on. All that could be heard were the faint puffs of breathing, cats exhaling breath vapour that hung about them like mist before fading slowly.

Ravenstar tore the quiet to shreds. "No, no, no, no, no!" The horror, the shock, the desperation in his voice made her fill with guilt at what she was doing. "They've done something to you – that's not you! You wouldn't say that!" His fur was bristled, his blue eyes wide and wild, his snarl terrifying. "To the Dark Forest with the truce! RiverClan, attack them!"

**xD Cliffhanger! You know you love them really.**

**Anyways, please feel free to send in more requests, I need some RC charries, ty! Again, so sorry for the long gap, these will take me longer now I'm back in school. **

***hands you a cookie if you waited for this chapter***

***hands the rest of you cookies because why not***

**As always, read and review!**

**-Bookworm5757**


End file.
